Butterflies
by writersblocksucks39
Summary: It's her wedding day and Max has butterflies. Rated T for some drunk characcters and hangover references.


**I felt like writing. So here's a one-shot. Enjoy.**

**Butterflies**

"C'mon Max, you can do this." I said to myself as I walked through the trees.

I didn't know what I was worried about. If I could handle being almost dead, thrown in dungeons, and being a freakin' _thing _for the first decade of my life, with needles and various other things stuck in me, then I could handle getting married. That's what I thought.

Yet here I am, stomach fluttering and feeling so nervous that I could faint on the spot.

_I need air. _I thought. I spread my 15 foot wingspan, took a running start, and soared upwards.

Up in my native habitat, I relaxed. There's nothing like flying to cool ya down.

I bet your wondering how I was flying in a big, frumpy dress, right? That's because I wasn't wearing a dress. The most my mom could force me into was a skirt, which as long as it was clean, was fine by me. So my wedding outfit was a t-shirt, denim jacket, and a black skirt.

I noticed a black figure about half a mile away. Nervously, I went over to check it out. When I was about 200 yards away, I realized with a laugh it was Fang.

I sped up and eventually worked my way to be next to him.

"Wedding jitters?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel good." He replied.

I laughed. "Aren't the bride and groom not supposed to see each other before the ceremony? It's bad luck."

Fang snorted. "Like we've ever had good luck."

I dropped about two feet and flew underneath him. In one motion, I twisted over so that our faces were inches apart.

"Is this good luck?" I said and pushed my lips into his.

After about ten seconds I broke away. Fang smiled.

"It felt good. More?" he said.

I playfully punched him. "After the ceremony." I said.

He pouted and tucked his wings in. Fang sailed down to Earth. I followed.

About a quarter of mile above the ground, he whipped his 18 foot wingspan out and glided down to the ground. Once again, I followed.

The wedding was in the woods behind my mom's house in Arizona. The only people attending were my mom, Ella, the flock, and Jeb, who also the minister (much to my chagrin).

I touched down next to Fang.

"We should go." He said. I nodded in agreement.

Just then, Ella, who was also my bridesmaid (whatever the heck that is), burst through some bushes. "Max! Fang! The ceremony's about to begin."

We followed Ella back. My fiancé pushed ahead to get to the "altar", which was really a picnic table we found abandoned in the woods. The benches were literally benches, once again found in the woods. Thanks strangers!

My mom was waiting for me. I expected her to be mad, but she was just smiling. "Hurry Max, you're going to be late." She exclaimed. Then she started to straighten my hair.

While she was occupied, I gulped. I felt sicker than I was on the day after my 21st birthday. Which, believe me, was _not_ fun. I spent the whole day throwing up in a bucket, sleeping, and just being plain old hung-over.

My mom finished. "K, you're ready, Max!" she said and gave me a big hug. She took me to the back of the "aisle" and Nudge turned on the CD.

Classic wedding music played as my mom walked me down to altar/picnic table. Even if you paid me a year's supply of nachos, there was _no way_ I would let Jeb give me away.

I reached the altar. Fang came over and we held hands. Nudge stopped the music and a staggering Gazzy came over, carrying the rings.

_Great._ I thought. _Iggy and Gazzy must have brought along a cooler of Miller Lite_.

Jeb smiled. I shot him a death glare. He cleared his throat and began.

"Dear friends and family, we have gathered here today to witness the joining of Max and Fang. As we all know, love is a powerful emotion…" he started to ramble on. I didn't really pay attention till the vows.

Jeb looked at Fang. "Do you, Fang, take Maximum Ride as your lawful wife?

"I do."

"Do you agree to stand by her through happiness, sadness, pain, sickness, and joy?

"I do."

Jeb turned to look at me. "Do you, Maximum Ride, take Fang as your lawful husband?"

I smiled. "I do."

"Do you agree to stand by him through happiness, sadness, pain, sickness, and joy?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Fang and I leaned in and the "congregation" cheered. Gazzy and Iggy hiccupped and clanked bottles.

We broke apart and walked back up the aisle, arm in arm. At the end, we turned back and waved. Then we snapped out our wings and took off.

About a mile up, things started getting serious.

Fang kissed my neck. "I love you so much right now…"

I returned the favor. "I just can't believe I'm married."

He laughed. "Yep, we're stuck together forever."

I laughed too. Then, somehow, we started making out _a mile off the ground_.

After about half an hour, we broke away and started flying hand in hand. By now, we were over New Mexico.

I grinned and said, "Hey Fang, there's something I gotta tell you."

Fang cocked his eyebrows at me.

I smiled and continued. "I found out last week that we're having a baby.'

His jaw dropped. "You're…You're serious?!"

I nodded. He whooped in excitement.

He pulled me in tight and I thought life couldn't get any better. I was married to the love of my life and we had a child coming. It was perfect.

Just then, I heard flapping behind us. A second later, something cold and wet exploded on my back.

I turned around and saw a drunk Gazzy and Iggy trying to fly and throw water balloons at us. Most of them were way off, but they were still cracking up.

I sighed. _Now _life was perfect.

**How'd ya like it? This is my first Maximum Ride story. Read&Review please!**


End file.
